Foxy VS Rainbow Dash
1466912730726~02_20160812153809204.png|UTF V2 Metal & Titanium VS A pony that fucking eats the souls of transformers.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Foxy VS Rainbow Dash.png|UTF V1 Rainbow Dash VS Foxy.png|UTF V3 Foxy VS Rainbow Dash is a What If Death Battle done by UTF. Description Five Nights at Freddy's VS My Little Pony! Who will win between these two fan-favorite characters who are fastest in their group from highly loved and hated franchise? '' Interlude Wiz: Franchises can be both loved, and hated by some. However, when it comes to these two franchises, people are outright split on whether if the franchise is the best, or the worst. '''Boomstick: So, why not pit the two fan-favorite characters of those two franchises against each other?' Wiz: Foxy the pirate fox. Boomstick: And Rainbow Dash, element of Loyalty. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Foxy Wiz: Prior to the year, 1987, a small company known as Fredbear's Family Diner was bought and refranchised by Fazbear Entertainment. The diner was known for a particular incident where an animatronic bit a children. Boomstick: The rebranding would proof to be a mistake as more and more animatronic was created, and even more people got hurt. Foxy was one of those new animatronic created. The robot's sole function was to entertain children and customers. Wiz: Sounds like a great idea, right? A huge, dangerous, animatronic that could bite off your frontal lobe walking around a restaurant. Well, it isn't. And the worst part of the thing is, he didn't actually really do anything horrible until a certain Purple Man came along. Boomstick: Now, we don’t know much about this guy other than the fact that he was a serial killer and killed a whole lot of children, and then stuffing them into animatronic suits. However, a Puppet gave them gifts and lifes, allowing the soul of the five children to possess the suits. Wiz: And since the dead bodies were still in there, people of course noticed the smell, the first restaurant was shut down. And they didn't seem to learn the lesson, seeing as they reopened the thing at least two other times. I mean, sure, one of those times they got newer animatronics but they still attacked night guards so, they weren't much better. Boomstick: Beneath the Foxy suit is an endoskeleton made out of steel. This is composed of many mechanical parts that I frankly don't give a shit about. However, being made of steel, the endoskeleton allows Foxy to have a higher durability than any human. He has a hook on his right hand and his teeth are sharp as hell. Wiz: By calculating counting how many times Foxy can fit in the west hall, and taking into account that the average door is 40 inches and the fact that Foxy ran down it in a second, Boomstick: Nerd. Wiz: Foxy can run about 14 meters per second. But physical feats aside, Foxy is a master of manipulating fear, and attacking when least expected. With this, he could killed at least two night guards and then stuffing them inside animatronic suits all because he thinks they are not in a suit, which is against the rules. This would require extreme amount of strength to accomplish. Boomstick: Wait, isn't that what happened to the children in the first place? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Well, that's kinda ironic but that's all the scary part. Phew. Now, we're going talk about the better part of this whole thing. FNAF World. He can jumpscare his opponents, causing them to be stunned. He can also throw hot cheese at the ground, which never seems to cool down. This damage over time. Foxy also gets a plane! Wiz: This is able to launch energy blasts, which can either be shot in a straight line, homing ones or he can just shoot everything in front of him via shooting blasts in all directions in front of him. Together with Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica and JJ, Foxy was able to take down Souldozer. Boomstick: But what's an animatronic without a few weaknesses? Foxy can be rebooted if light was flashed several times in his eyes. And while he may have high durability, he is not invincible and still can be destroyed. However, his greatest weakness is... his lack of feats. Yeah, being from a horror game and all, you should be able to why. Wiz: That said, the soul of the dead child can't actually being hurt. Thus, Foxy will likely live on. Forever. Mike checks camera. Foxy is seen running down the hallway. Mike puts down the camera and wait for his death. Foxy jumpscares Mike. Rainbow Dash Wiz: A seemingly average pegasus, Rainbow Dash is anything besides average. Borned in Cloudsdale and attending the flight school there before dropping out, Rainbow Dash knew her future was to be a Wonderbolt ever since she performed the Sonic Rainboom and got her cutie mark. Boomstick: A Sonic Rainboom is performed by flying up to mach 5 and when performed, it doubles Dash’s speed up to mach 10. Not only that, it also sends a shockwave capable of shattering solid rock. Wiz: However, while the Sonic Rainboom is impressive, Rainbow isn’t a one trick pony either. Her trick-ionary includes the Rainblow Dry, Super Speed Struct, Fantastic Filly Flash, Cloud Barrel Weave, Cloud Spinning and Buccaneer Blaze. Boomstick: Rainbow Dash is the element of loyalty, one of six ponies who regularly save Equestria. This role has put her up against Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis and more. Wiz: Rainbow Dash isn’t just speed either, her strength is incredible too. Her mouth can tear apart wood, she can easily lift a porch with four elderly ponies, pulled a cart of gems that even Diamond Dogs had trouble with, effortlessly kicked four perfectly shaped logs out from four trees with a single hoof and do wing ups with a stallion on top of her. Boomstick: Doing wings up with stallion on top of her, eh? Heh heh. Wiz: Wha- That’s not what I meant! Boomstick: Sure, it isn't. Wiz: Sighs, moving on. Perhaps Rainbow’s most impressive ability, when she flies, she scans the ground below subconsciously and remember every little detail and somehow even hear what they’re saying. That’s how she remembered the history of the Wonderbolts, with some help from her friends. I’d imagine this is cheating in someway, but alas, they give no hoots. Boomstick: Her durability is downright insane for a pony. She has broken through solid rock and trees, smashed through a floor before being crushed by a pillar, smashed into a tree twice before getting shocked by lightning, crashed through Carousel Boutique’s roof and most impressively, besides being covered in coot, she was perfectly fine after getting burned by an adult dragon’s fire. Wait, are we sure this is a pegasus and not some sort of awesome demon? Wiz: Yeah, I’m pretty sure. And being a pegasus has it’s perks too. Rainbow Dash can manipulate the weather by forcing them all of clouds and can easily form tornados by flying in circles. And after too many seasons, Rainbow Dash has joined the Wonderbolts, a team of elite fliers. However, it isn't all sunshines and rainbows for her. Boomstick: Rainbow Dash is cock, competitive and can’t stand boredom. And while she may not like to admit it, she is just as afraid of horror like her friends are. But then again, she can fly fast enough that the ground caught on rainbow colored fire and dodged lightning, so I wouldn't worry about that too much. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well that "effective tactic" nearly took out my friends! No disrespect, ma'am, but there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can and just being reckless. And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that's what it means to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it. Spitfire: What are you saying, newbie? Rainbow Dash: I quit. DEATH BATTLE! In the middle of the night, a lone pegasus flew through the peaceful night. This pegasus was the rainbow-mane speedster, Rainbow Dash. Soon, she landed in front of a pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, the sign read, with four animals top of the letters. A purple bunny, a brown bear, a yellow chicken and a red fox. After a sigh, Rainbow Dash walked in the pizzeria. Rainbow Dash: I can’t believe I have to work here to pay for early winter. Just a few days prior, Rainbow Dash messed up the weather factory while in an attempt to prevent her pet tortoise from hibernating. Things didn't go so well and she now is stuck with a job in order to pay for the damages. As she walked towards the office, she noticed a little section to the side that is covered by purple curtains and a sign that said Sorry! Out of order. Curiosity overtook her as she used her hoof to move the curtains. A chill in her spine was felt. Once uncovered, she saw a red animatronic laying there, not moving. Rainbow Dash sighed in relief before she did a quick flight around the restaurant before going to the pizzeria. In the office, she picked up the security cameras and looked around before the phone rang. Phone Guy: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night- Rainbow Dash stopped the recording. Rainbow Dash: Pff, it’s just a security job. How could I need a guide? She continued to look the cameras until she noticed something particular at camera 3. The animatronic early was peeking at the camera, startling Rainbow Dash. She watched in shock as she saw Foxy leaving the corner and running towards Rainbow Dash. Foxy VS Rainbow Dash Wallpaper.png|UTF Got Bored.png|Gogeta46power FIGHT! Foxy ran past the west hall quickly and reached the outside of the office. Seeing the door wasn't locked, he ran inside and jumpscared the pony. Rainbow Dash was briefly stunned by the sudden scream as Foxy swung his hook at the pony. Fortunately, Rainbow Dash was able to dodge out of the way before the hit could be landed. Rainbow Dash did a quick kick to the animatronic but it was for the more part rendered useless, other than slightly knocking back Foxy. Foxy threw some hot cheese at Rainbow Dash, which she caught. While Foxy anticipated the hot cheese to burn the pony, she seemed to be relatively fine and threw the hot cheese back at Foxy, who ducked to dodge. Rainbow Dash lifted herself with her wings and flew out of the office to the dining area. Rainbow Dash: What the heck was that!? Before she could do anything else, the lights were suddenly switched off, leaving the cyan pony in the darkness. Fear slowly took over as she landed on the ground, and trying to find her way around. Thanks to her ability to memorize things while flying, she was able to figure her way around for a while. She eventually got to the rest rooms. Her heart beat quicker and quicker as the fear of the unknown firmly gripped her. Soon, footsteps were heard and Rainbow Dash was hit in the back by Foxy, who used the darkness to his advantage and to hide himself in it. Foxy was able to hit Rainbow multiple times using this strategy. Each time she was hit, Rainbow Dash looked behind, but with no luck of finding the fox. Rainbow Dash: Urk, I need to get out of here! She flew straight up, crashing through the ceiling. Seeing the "empty endoskeleton" escaping, Foxy got in his plane and went after her. In the night sky, Foxy flew around with his scarf flowing, searching for the cyan pony. He soon found her and was on her tail. He fired multiple energy blasts in front, which Rainbow Dash was able to dodge with ease by flying upwards. Since that didn't work, Foxy tried another way of attack. He fired homing energy blasts. Rainbow Dash flew upwards, downwards and in circles to shake off the blasts, to no avail. She flew to the back of Foxy’s plane, with the energy blast still behind her and she was able to make the blasts hit Foxy’s plane, severely damaging the machine. Rainbow Dash saw a cloud ahead and forced lightning out of it, striking the plane with lightning, further damaging it. Although damaged, the plane was still flying, albeit barely. Rainbow Dash flew forwards at a hypersonic speed, a soon, a ring of rainbow was formed and the shockwave doomed the plane and sent it crashing towards the ground. The plane exploded once it came in contact with the ground, with Foxy caught in the blast. Rainbow Dash flew and landed at the crash site, looking for any signs of the robot surviving. An damaged endoskeleton is seen slowly crawling out of the fire. Rainbow Dash quickly took to the sky and came down at high speeds, and caused a mushroom-shaped cloud to form. KO! Rainbow Dash is seen destroying the pizzeria and causing another mushroom-shaped cloud to form while parts of Foxy’s endoskeleton are scattered all around as Foxy’s soul float around. Results Boomstick: And Foxy dies yet again. Wiz: While Foxy had the advantage of being somewhat stronger, being able to stuff a human into a suit, but that’s about it. His 14 m/s speed is nothing to Rainbow’s mach 10 and lightning dodging reaction speed and his durability was absolutely crap compared to what Rainbow Dash easily strugged off. Boomstick: But wait, why didn't the hot cheese do anything? Wiz: As stated earlier, Rainbow Dash strugged off an adult dragon’s fire. Spike, a baby dragon’s fire was able to melt a metal padlock. This means that Rainbow Dash easily shrugged off a temperature of at least 2750°F, which is far above the hot cheese’s temperature. Boomstick: Foxy also has never had much use with his plane, and doesn't have any feats with it other than taking down Souldozer, which he only accomplished with three others whereas flying is a major part of Rainbow’s life. Looks like Rainbow dashed the competition. Wiz: The winner is Rainbow Dash. Polls Did you agree with the results? Yes No Eh... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:UTF Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016